1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercise device and, more particularly, a device for exercising, at the same time, one's arms and legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many bicycle-type exercisers exist, but are used primarily for the exercise of the muscles of the legs. Some bicycle-type exercisers will provide for the exercise of the arms also, but will not use pedals driven by the arms to assist in the driving of pedals driven by the legs.